Princes Of The Universe
by Lord Kass
Summary: A tournament is being held, but its not just any tournamentthere seems to be dark plans in the works for our friends.
1. Chapter 1

PRINCES OF THE UNIVERSE  
CHAPTER ONE:

"'whoosh''  
As the sound of rushing water of a shower is turned off, voices could clearly be heard through the closed bathrooms door.  
Though muffled, it's obvious that the voices are talking excitedly about something. Slowly the voices seem to move farther  
from the door then louder as the owners walk closer to the bathroom door,now loud enough for the person on the inside  
to hear what was being said outside.  
'Maybe they want us to mingle with the other participants...'  
questions a woman, sounding as if she were thinking aloud more then talking to someone else.  
'hhhhhmmmmm...mayhaps.But they probably want to see how many they're going to have to accomindate...'  
Came a male's booming voice, he sounded as if seriously concidering the subject at hand.  
'Is she done? I don't hear the water anymore?'  
the man suddenly stated, his voice now fading as he seemed to walk away from the door once more.  
'BANG! BANG! BANG!'  
it was the woman on the outside banging on the locked wooden door of the bathroom, trying to catch the person on the inside's  
attention.  
'OI! You done in there? We're going to be late!'  
Suddenly the door swings open and standing there looking unamused is a woman with sopping wet hair, glaring at the woman  
who had just banged on the door.  
'You don't need to shout-I can hear you fine...'  
She says walking past the shorter louder one, wearing nothing more then a thin and slightly short blue housecoat. She comes to a  
stop at the top of the stairs and looks back at her friend (the woman) and her cousin (the man).  
'Correct me if I'm wrong...But I think we're far from being late...'  
She turned back to walk down the stairs, when her cousin tried to agree with her but was cut off.  
'Didn't we want to get there early to check out the competition?'  
'Translation: Amber wants to get there early to check out all the hot guys...'  
The man stated right after the shorter woman had spoken, moments later he was smacked upside the head by the woman, Amber.  
The woman on the stairs grabs onto the banister to keep herself from falling down the stairs in a fit of laughter-her face going  
a brilliant shade of red.  
'Devon! Stop Trying to kill your Cousin!'  
Amber replied with a grin, shaking her head and taking the chance to slip into the bathroom before anyone else could claim it.  
'And your wrong...It's you who wants to 'check' out the 'hot' girls...'  
With a giggle and before Devon could retaliate, Amber slammed the bathroom door shut leaving the two cousins in silence before  
they continued their preperations for the Uchu tournament.

Cue song: Princes of the Universe by Queen. as the title of story is splashed before your eyes...

The Noon sun shone brightly down on the streets of - village-it was starting to become a rather hot day.   
Amber,Devon and Holly were already fully on their way towards the colisuem where the tournament would be held. Amber was  
wearing her black sweater over a cottonish black blouse (which she had long borrowed from Holly) and black pants with her  
jingly sash around her waist. Devon wore his greenish jacket, a grey shirt and greyish black pants-he was also carring an over  
sized backpack on his back which was crammed with everything and anything he thought that they may need during the tournament.  
And Holly, was wearing a cream coloured top that was fairly low cut in the front and had large holes in the sleeves, she wore a  
deep blue 'school girl' type skirt,along with her shine high boots-slung over one shoulder was her blue jean bag which looked as if  
it were about to fall apart.  
'C'mon...Why aren't you entering...'  
Amber whined to bug Holly who had still not given a valid reason as to why she chose not to enter the tournament (to avoid this  
problem prior to this she never told her friends that she hadn't entered...)  
'I just don't feel like it...'  
She replied shrugging as if it took effort to answer her friend, she slowly turned her gaze towards the beautiful blue sky and sighed  
inwardly, not wanting to reveal the truth as to why she hadn't entered.  
'Maybe her 'boy-toy' didn't want her to get damaged...'  
Snickered Devon-only to get punched by Amber almost the instant the words left his mouth. Holly looked back at the two with a  
puzzled yet comical expression.  
'No...In fact, he wanted me to go and enter but I told him that I wouldn't...not even for him.'  
This time Amber caught the expression in Holly's eyes but decided not to ask what was bothering her,yet. Turning to walk backwards  
Amber gave her friends a large silly grin-that in turn made holly lurch foreward in a fit of giggles.  
'As we're on the topic...Are we ever going to meet this mystery man?'  
Amber grinned as Devon nodded now seeming very interested to find out what kind of guy his cousin was involved with, hoping it  
wasn't some scum bag.Amber's eyes danced with excitement as she giggled deviously and clapped her hands together rather like  
a young child would.  
'You should invite him out to the tournie, so we can finally see him!'  
Holly's eyes darkened as she grinned, knowing Amber had something up her sleeve. She shook her head and let her shoulders drop  
a little as she continued to grin.  
'I really don't think he'd appreciate being ambushed by you...any of you...'  
she added quickly seeing Amber's grin fade slightly.  
'He doesn't need to know that we're even there!'  
Amber continued, smiling widely once more. Devon grunted but didn't want to pressure his cousin into making the decision at the  
moment, he also didn't want to get hit by either of the girls any time soon. Remaining silent seemed a good option for him, for now.  
Luckily for Holly, before the conversation could go any farther then she wanted it to, they rounded a corner and were now in front  
of the colisuem.  
'C'mon! let's get out of this heat!'  
He grumbled, whiping his brow as he said this and making his way straight to the front doors with Amber in hot persuit. Holly, who  
adored the heat was slowing down to hang back, also seeing no rush for her to get in there if she wasn't entering.  
'I think I'll hang out here for a little bit-I love the sun and heat and I really don't...'  
she would have continued but as if on que both Amber and Devon spun around and grabbed her arms and began to drag her inside.  
Forcing her through the door's first, before slamming them behind her. Stumbling in she wasted no time in turning around, unaware  
that there was anyone else in there with her.  
'That was mean! I don't want to be in here yet! It's a beautiful day!'  
she yelled through the tainted glass, she able to make out the taunting faces of her two comrades-They held the doors so that she  
couldn't get out, yet no one could get in while they blocked the way as well.  
'You both suck! I hate you!'  
She growled and turned to storm away out of mock anger, hearing Amber's loud laugh from through the door. Slowing, as if deciding  
if she wanted to rush the doors she finally noticed that she wasn't alone as she had first believed. Sitting on a bench outside of the  
mens and womans bathrooms, starring at her with dark eyes was a boy with black spikey hair-she didn't reconize him and knew that  
he must be from out of the village. She found it odd that he didn't find her outburst at all strange though, perhaps he had some pretty  
weird friends and knew just to accept something like what he had just witnessed. The boy shook his head and seemed to silently  
sigh, probably thinking of how all the 'freaks' would be drawn to this tournament. Holly grinned sheepishly, feeling her face suddenly  
brighten from embarrasement, she spotted a side door and quickly made her way through it-leaving the lobby behind.  
'Wonder who that guy was...'  
She thought moments before she noticed Brian and Liane wondering around the side of the building heading towards the main  
entereance. They spotted her and waved her over-Grinning normally once more Holly trotted over to her friends.  
'How come you were coming out the side door?'  
Liane asked tilting her head in confusion-Brian also had a look of confusion across his face but shrugged it off as nothing out of the  
ordinary when it concerned his friends. Holly growled darkly, and crossing her arms infront of her chest glared behind her before  
answering Liane.  
'Amber and Devon won't let me outside-They're at the front not letting anyone in or out...'  
She huffed like she was seriously upset at what they had done, but the smirk on her face showed otherwise.  
'But your outside now...'  
Brian chuckled lightly, resting his weight on one foot as the three chatted.  
'Indeed! But they don't know that...Hey! I'm thirsty...'  
Normaly the sudden topic jump would annoy and confuse whoever Holly was talking to but Brian and Liane knew her too well to   
really even notice.  
'There's a drink stand back there-we passed it on our way over...'  
'Thanks! I'll see you guys inside!'  
Holly thanked Brian and Liane before dashing off in the direction that her friends had indicated.  
'Crazy Holly...'  
Liane laughed as she watched Holly disappear around the corner.  
'Wonder if Devon and Amber realized she's not there any more?'  
Brian mused as he and Liane began to walk onwards, heading to the doors to find out if indeed their friends were still there goofing  
off.  
Meanwhile, the two in question were still blocking the doors but no one had said anything to them yet, as no one had really wanted  
to come in or out of the building.  
'I can't see-Damn tinted windows...'  
Amber muttered as she had her face plastered right against the window, trying to look inside but it was in vain. Neither of them  
seemed to notice a shadow approaching from behind until Devon pulled his face away from the window far enough to catch the  
reflection of someone there.  
'Let me Through.'  
He said,voice almost emotionless but filled with enough expression to get the point that he wasn't amused across to the pair,  
Amber was about to mouth the boy off when she noticed how bright red his hair was, she then became speachless and Devon  
had to speak for them both.  
'Sorry, My cousin...'  
Devon started as he pulled the door he had been holding open, moving out of the way for the boy to pass-but the boy continued on  
as if disinterested in what Devon was saying.  
'That was rather rude...'  
Devon stated loud enough for the boy to have heard-though he didn't even react to this comment. Amber was still just starring at the  
boy's hair.  
'...so red...'  
Staring for a second in confusion, Devon shook his head and muttered something under his breath. Whatever he had said seemed to  
instantly snap Amber out of her trance and hit him in the shoulder-Devon yelped slightly and rubbed the spot where he had been hit.  
'C'mon let's go find that Holly...'  
Amber marched into the door Devon still held open, sighing Devon followed into the lobby. The boy who had passed them was no  
longer in sight, nor was the dark haired boy Holly had embarrased herself infront of earlier. In fact Devon and Amber appeared to be  
totally alone in the lobby. Silence fell over the two as they glanced at each other with the same creeped out expressions and thoughts.  
'Where is everyone?'  
They asked in unison-voices echoing off of the high walls...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
Meetings and Beginnigs

Amber and Devon shortly had discovered that everyone was waiting in a small convention room,which was quickly filling up with Nin's from various villages. Easily spotting Brian and Liane, the four stuck together,not really making any effort to talk to any of the others who seemed strange and slightly intimidating to them. No one had seen Richard yet and Holly seemed to have completely vanished all together.Though, the group figured she had met up with  
someone and either got side-tracked or had just 'ditched' them altogether. Glancing around the room, the four soon realized that this meeting was sappoused to break the ice between everyone participating,though it wasn't working as each of the nin's had broken into groups with people  
they either knew or had met prior to the tournament. That is, all except for one boy who had blonde hair and wore bright orange clothing-he was rather loud and slightly annoying as he seemed to be talking excitedly about something louder then most others were.  
'So...She's not entering, eh? If I had known that I wouldn't have let her go...'  
Brian finally muttered, obviously unimpressed of Holly's actions while he took the chance to scan the crowd for her.  
'She wouldn't just leave us...would she?'  
Liane also looked around but had a look of concern on her face, thinking that maybe something bad had happened.  
'...No...She's probably met up with Richard.'  
Devon replied, he too glancing around but used the moment to hide the fact that he had a look of uncertinty cross his face.  
'Sure are a lot of Nin's here.'  
Amber muttered, she had been trying to count how many exactly but with so many people moving about and not having a very good view of the room-she soon lost count and finally just gave up even trying. The others nodded silently, it looked as if almost everyone who planned on  
entering were already there-making it almost near impossible for any of them to move around without bumping into someone else. The four fall silent for a moment while listening to some of the conversations being had by various other people, however it was hard to pick up what any  
of them were talking about. Amongst all the chatter they only managed to pick out a few words  
or phrases.  
'Ninja...'  
One person said loudly,  
'In the...'  
Another passing by, talking to a younger girl,  
'Night...'  
Came a third from a boy who seemed to be making crawling gestures with his hands. The four friends looked at each other, all with the same grins on their faces as they knew they were all thinking of the same thing-a little song they had heard not too long before the tournament.

Insert Ninja in the night, with Amber and Brian here,to be added at a later date.  
since I don't currently have the words,  
you'll just have to imagine them making a scene singing the song, and if you don't know it-go  
look it up. awsome vid and all.

The room remained silent as all eyes were on Amber and Brian as they finished their 'song'.  
Devon and Liane had been standing out of sight dancing silently to their friends singing.  
'ALRIGHT!'  
Exclaimed the boy with the bright clothes, seeming to be one of the few who had truly enjoyed the entertainment. Dashing through the doors moments later, was none other then their friend, Richard-Who came to a skidding hault by Devon and Liane.  
'What I miss?'  
He asked breathlessly, noting that almost everyone were starring at Amber and Brian, who were currently standing on a small platform at the front of the room.  
'Not much. Just Amber and Brian going crazy.'  
Replied Liane chuckling, and shaking her head slightly. From her spot on the platform, Amber could clearly now see across the entire room-that's when she noticed Holly standing at the back  
but one of the doors talking to a man in a black cloak and wore a ghost mask. Holly looked very serious and almost fearful of the man she seemed to be having a private conversation with.  
Suddenly Holly gave a small bow to the man as he moved away, blending into the crowd-Holly spotted her friends and began to jog towards them. Grinning widely she waved to the four off to  
the side as she got closer, accidentally bumpig into some guy in a long black velvet cloak.  
'I'm so sorry.'  
she hestily said with an apologetic tone, before she dashed off a few more feet stopping just in front of Devon, Liane and Richard.  
'You'll never guess who I sa-'  
'HEY!'  
Holly's excited question was interrupted by the shout of an angry voice-Turning around swiftly, the next thing Holly knew it, she was on the ground several feet away from where she had been  
standing. At first she didn't know what had happened but quickly found relized the instant the blinding pain raced through her head and down her spine. Trying her best not to scream out in pain, Holly curled up into a small ball on the ground, hiding her face in her arms as she hugged  
her knees. The room had fallen deadly silent as all eyes were now on Holly and the man who had punched her.Amber tried to get to her friend, but no one would budge to let her pass-Brian was having the same problem only a few feet away.  
'C'mon-Aren't you going to fight back?'  
The man half laughed half growled, obviously hoping to start a fight with someone who looked much weaker then him. The three she had been talking to were frozen in disbelief and shock at  
seeing one of their friends get attacked.  
'HEY-LEAVE HER ALONE!'  
Yelled a boy only moments before the man in velvet was punched back into his buddies and landed on a ground with a loud 'thud', which resulted in him biting his lip. Slowly, Holly glanced up to see who had come to her defence as she knew that it wasn't one of her friends, she didn't  
reconize the voice. It was the boy in orange, all his previous enjoyment gone as a look of anger washed over his face. The man was shocked to find himself on the ground, however, he was not going to let this go unpunished. Quickly leaping back to his feet, the man pulled back his arm to punch the boy in orange.  
'That's Enough!'  
An Offical looking man had stepped between the two and was giving both of them a grin of slight amusement.  
'There'll be a time for that during the tournament-until then, we can't have you killing each other, now can we?'  
The man in velvet scowled darkly before turning to his buddies and walking away, while muttering something offensive under his breath. The boy in orange only nodded before turning to check on Holly, who was still sitting on the floor now in disbelieve.  
'Hey-Are you alright?'  
'Yea...Thanks...'  
She smiled brightly at him, to let him know that she was genuinly grateful.  
'Your bleeding.'  
He said rather suddenly, causing Holly to look a little confused before lifting her hand to the spot  
where she could feel a small trickle of warm blood.  
'Oh...'  
She went red as if she felt stupid for bleeding, adverting her gaze to the boy's feet instead of looking him in the face.  
'C'mon, I'll help you get cleaned up.'  
The Offical man had moved beside the boy and grinned oddly down at Holly. Amber and Brian who had finally managed to muscle their way through the crowd, both noticed the look in Holly's eyes. If the two didn't know better, they would almost have to think that Holly knew this older man. Offering his hand, Holly slowly took it and allowed the offical man to pull her to her feet.  
The boy in orange was giving the offical a look of distrust and suspecion, he didn't seem to like the man helping Holly.  
'Thanks...Oh!'  
Suddenly turning, Holly looked to the boy in orange, all fear and doubt gone from her eyes as she gave him a large grin then a quick hug of thanks.  
'By the way...My name's Holly. What's yours?'  
Looking slightly shocked at Holly's outburst, the boy finally returned the smile and rubbed the back of his head slightly chuckling.  
"I'm Naruto!'  
'Naruto, huh? I like that name. Anyways, I should go with this nice man and wash up. See you  
'round, Naruto.'  
Holly gave a friendly wave before following the older man out of the room, bowing her head as her grin slowly faded to a look of worry.  
'What are you doing here?'  
She thought while glancing at the back of the offical man-but remaining silent until she left the room. Watching her leave, Naruto was finally dragged off by a pink haired girl who seemed to be half scolding him for fighting and half telling him he did good by sticking up for a stranger-a rather confusing lecture to listen into.  
'Geez! The Tournament hasn't even started yet and already Holly's made and impression.'  
Devon stated loudly as Brian and Amber finally joined them.  
'Oh... I hope I get to fight that man! I'll kick his ass for hurting Holly!'  
Liane growled, much to most of the groups surprise except Brian who sighed and patted her on the head telling her how 'cute' she was.  
'What's up with Holly today? She seems to not be able to...'  
Richard was cut off as the Judge walked to the front on the platform and coughed loudly to catch everyone' attention.  
'Welcome, Welcome. Let us Begin!'  
He beamed, his voice booming loudly over the chatter of the crowd. Everyone fell silent to listen to the judge.  
'This tournament is pretty straight foreward, for the most part, but I won't bother you with that now. There are 30 of you,much more then we had expected but that's alright. So, now, the rounds will be fought one-on-one. As for the rulse, no killing-that will result in a disqualification. other then that, have fun!'  
There was some muttering as the crowd debated over what the had just been told-some liked it while others found it lazy and disorginized, while others still didn't care much for it, preferring to be able to kill their opponents.  
'The day is still young-'  
The judge continued, still enjoying the crowds reaction.  
'Right-so let us begin, my assisstant here will continue on...'  
The judge backed away as the offical looking man who had disappeared with Holly stepped foreward.  
'Though the tournament's matches are one-on-one, you will be on two seperate teams,consisting of 15 people on each team.'  
The room errupted once again only to fall silent once more as the offical raised a hand for silence.  
'Before the first match can even begin we still must split you up. So, when I call out your name I want you to come foreward and pick one piece of paper from the jar. Once you have that paper do not show it to anyone-go directly through the door marked with the corrisponding letter to that  
on your paper. Now then...'  
While the offical pulled a scroll from behind him the room was as loud as ever as everyone seemed to be talking at once. the fact that they may not even be on the same team as their friends or people they knew was the hot topic.  
'It's a real drag that Holly chose not to enter.'  
Richard stated moments before his name was called. Waving he went up front and followed the instructions of the Offical, trying to keep his face emotionless as he vanished behind one of the doors.  
Slowly, one by one the room emptied as the participants all disappeared behind either door 'A' or door 'B'. Leaving Brian and Devon as some of the few remaining to have their name's called.  
They stood for a few minutes in silence, both waiting and wondering-but time seemed to have come to a crawl as no more then 6 people waited patiently.  
'hmmmm.poor Liane.'  
Devon suddenly muttered, bringing Brian from his thoughts as he glanced at Devon questioningly.  
'Richard and Amber went through the Right door while I distinctly saw Liane go through the left door.'  
He continues seemingly to be unaware that Brian was listening to his outloud thoughts.  
'Liane would be very lonely if she were the only one of us on that team.'  
Devon jumped slightly at hearing Brian speak.  
'Yea-it wouldn't be too good.'  
he commented, with Devon making a grunting noise in reply. Finally, after what seemed like forever Brian was called up followed directly by Devon. The two took their papers and looked at each other in silence before walking in opposite directions. Both stopped simutainously just short of the door they were to enter, giving one last glance back at the other.  
'At least Liane's not alone...'  
Called Devon smiling politely.  
'Don't think that just because we're friends that we'll go easy on you.'  
Replied Brian smirking before disappearing through the door. Leaving Devon to stand there alone for a few moments before he too walked through the door.


End file.
